A las 3:00
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: La hora muerta, la hora de los muertos y de los muchos horrores.
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_AU_

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_No puedo recordar exactamente cuánto tiempo tiene este fic dándome vueltas en la cabeza y mientras más lo pensaba más me gustaba._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

_Para el grupo MinaKushi; Irresistiblemente naranja._

* * *

**A las 3:00**

La hora muerta, la hora de los muertos y de los muchos horrores.

* * *

**Insomnio**

Había dos cosas que Minato Namikaze no terminaba de comprender desde que había llegado al campus hacía cosa de media hora. La primera, era la cantidad tan angustiosa de jóvenes inscritos en la universidad de Konoha. Estaba convencido que era virtualmente imposible el hecho de que tantas personas hubiesen sido admitidas y en los diarios nacionales, las cifras indicaran que más del 67% de los aspirantes totales habían sido rechazados.

Por un lado se alzaban majestuosos los dormitorios de ladrillo rojo, y por otro asomaba entre las copas de los árboles la inmensa cúpula de la biblioteca central. El edificio de ciencias aplicadas, el de ciencias sociales, el de ciencias naturales y su enorme invernadero. En la cumbre de una colina estaba el de ciencias humanas, y más lejos… no estaba del todo seguro de lo que era, pero los banderines que ondeaban le daban a entender que también era propiedad de la universidad.

Los campos deportivos y gimnasios no estaban lejos, lo sabía porque había escuchado a alguien decirlo, pero no los había visto en realidad.

La segunda cosa que se escapaba de su comprensión, aunque más que no entenderla, le causaba bastante conflicto, era el hecho de que tan solo en el tramo comprendido desde el acceso principal hasta el edificio de dormitorios, por una casualidad sencilla como ir pasando, se había encontrado con cuatro personas en un estado… inconveniente.

Se preguntaba cómo serían las políticas de seguridad, había tratado de conseguir una guía o algo similar pero no había sido capaz de obtenerla por correo, así que debía esperar hasta hacer su registro y poder conseguir una copia de la biblioteca.

Aparcó el _Austin Healey_, que seguía pagando con muy humillantes días en la editorial de Jiraiya y se dispuso a entrar esquivando las pancartas coloridas que daban la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y a varias personas por demás variopintas.

—Hola, disculpe ¿Podría decirme en dónde encuentro al supervisor de los dormitorios? — preguntó con su mejor sonrisa al único hombre que no parecía parte del grupo de nuevo ingreso, y de hecho parecía tener la edad suficiente para ser quizás un profesor. Él le miró con cierto aire de superioridad reforzando su impresión inicial, desvió la mirada con gesto de hastío y le dio escuetamente unas direcciones por demás generales aunque lo suficientemente claras como para no tener que preguntar dos veces.

—Gracias. — dijo sin esperar respuesta realmente.

Caminó por todo el pasillo de la primera planta hasta que vio una puerta de cristal sin letrero alguno. Entró a una oficina amplia, perfectamente ordenada, aunque con una buena cantidad de cajas de archivo apiladas y rotuladas.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Nuevo ingreso? — preguntó una voz al fondo.

—Eh, si, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze…

— ¡El último que me faltaba! — exclamó saliendo por detrás de un inmenso archivero.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor con las cejas más grandes que había visto en toda su vida, estas se encontraban encanecidas completamente y colgando hacia abajo prácticamente desapareciendo sus ojos.

—Deja que el viejo Ebizō te de tu llave. — dijo abriendo un cajón del que sustrajo un sobre manila de proporciones colosales que entregó al joven que involuntariamente había abierto la boca.

—Esto… no es una llave. — dijo siendo bastante obvio que no lo era.

—La llave esta dentro, junto con una copia del reglamento de dormitorios, el reglamento de comedor y áreas comunes, tus horarios de clase, y los formatos que deberás llenar para dar de alta todos los servicios del campus. También tiene un directorio de tu facultad y los números de emergencia elementales. ¡Ah! Y una tarjeta de bienvenida, esa la hice yo.

Minato sonrió con sinceridad, estaba seguro de que ese paquete de información no estaba incluido como obligatorio para darse por parte de la universidad.

—Muchas gracias, creo que debo darme prisa, ya es demasiado vergonzoso ser el último del registro como para hacerle perder tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? El tiempo ya no significa nada a mi edad. Anda vete o no alcanzarás el horario para cenar en el comedor.

Minato salió de la oficina dando nuevamente las gracias y regresó a su auto para poder sacar las dos maletas que comprendían todo su equipaje. Al menos por el momento, mientras decidía qué era realmente necesario para traer.

Convenientemente le había sido asignada su habitación en el último piso, no por el sentido de cargar con todo por todas las escaleras, sino porque estaba convencido de que tendría una excelente vista. No le molestaban las escaleras, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y eso quizás constituiría una actividad de rutina bastante provechosa.

Ese día era el último para hacer el registro en los dormitorios, de hecho las clases empezaban al día siguiente, exactamente a las 7:00 hrs para él según pudo constatar mirando de reojo el horario. A él le habría gustado llegar con más antelación, pero Jiraiya solía ser demandante como jefe, y aprehensivo como tutor, además, por mucho que lo negara no le hacía gracia quedarse solo hasta las primeras vacaciones para las que aún faltaba un largo trecho.

Aunque tenía llave del dormitorio le pareció más correcto llamar primero, sin contar por supuesto que entre todo el equipaje, no podía maniobrar adecuadamente. Se escuchó un ruido terrible adentro, como de la caída de algún mueble y una maldición. La puerta se abrió y frente a él había un muchacho algo mayor que él, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue ni su ropa interior con estampado de cerezas, ni la barba de shogun medieval… su cabello era rosa y tenía forma de estrella. No un erizo, no una cresta, una estrella.

—Bueno… yo…— empezó a hablar sin poder dejar de mirar su cabello, y como no era capaz de terminar, le mostró con sumo esfuerzo su llave, de la que colgaba un enorme llavero de madera con el numero de la habitación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Pasa! ¡Soy Kizashi Haruno! — dijo, pero no se aparto para dejarle el paso libre sino que lo tomó por los hombros jalándolo hacia dentro.

— ¿En qué facultad estás? — preguntó.

—Ah, Economía.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Creí que seríamos buenos amigos! ¡Odio esa facultad!

Minato pareció consternado, pero Kizashi era incoherente en lo que decía y lo que hacía, sonreía y le había ayudado con una de las maletas poniéndola sobre la cama que supuso era la que le correspondía.

— ¿Tú… en qué facultad estás? — se aventuró a preguntar.

—Artes, por supuesto. — respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo apartándose para sentarse en su cama. El otro arqueó una ceja, pudo pensar también que estaba en Filosofía.

Minato tomó asiento en su cama. La habitación estaba perfectamente dividida en dos: por una parte una cama con un nido de cobijas y ropa rodeado de una fortaleza de cuadros al óleo sin acabar, arcilla para moldeado, cajas en las que sobresalía más material, varias pilas de libros destartalados, lápices de colores mordidos a la mitad y hojas arrugadas de ideas descartadas. Sin embargo, el lado que le correspondía a él se encontraba intacto en una evidente prueba de respeto que agradeció mucho y deseó que se mantuviera por el resto del año.

—Eh… Minato Namikaze. — dijo de pronto sin evitar el sonreír.

Estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo como reflejo de su compañero y porque le seguía haciendo gracia el peinado rosa en toda su gloria.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi nombre. Minato Namikaze.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Kizashi Haruno! ¡Soy tu compañero de cuarto!

Minato se quedó en una pieza, consternado e innegablemente asustado de tener que pasar con él todo un año, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de reaccionar, Kizashi soltó una carcajada.

—Era broma. Bienvenido.

El joven rubio se acomodó el cabello solo por no tener nada que decir ni algo mejor que hacer. No tenía ganas de desempacar, excusándose con estar cansado se acostó dándole la espalda, y lo que pensó era solo un pretexto, solo se volvió una extraña verdad, pues se quedó dormido completamente.

Pensó que solo había sido un momento en el que cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya era bastante tarde, o supuso ello ante el silencio total que reinaba en todo el edificio. Se incorporó tratando de localizar la maleta en la que había guardado el despertador, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que su chirrido estridente sobresaltara a su rarísimo compañero de cuarto. Lo encontró sin dificultad ya que estaba prácticamente hasta arriba de todo lo demás y se extraño un poco al ver que eran exactamente las 3:00. Corroboró la hora con su reloj de pulsera acercándose a la ventana para no encender la luz

Se acostó de nuevo, pero era imposible para él volver a dormirse, así que se animó a buscar su ropa aún sin encender la luz, por la forma en la que había ordenado el equipaje no tardó en encontrarla. Unos minutos después, correctamente vestido con un conjunto deportivo y una toalla de mano, salió de la habitación con cuidado. En el pasillo no había luces encendidas pero el ventanal ayudaba a que la luna iluminara un poco el trayecto por las escaleras. Empezó caminando y trotó una vez que llegó a la planta baja para empezar a correr fuera del edificio.

—Creo que era por acá. — se dijo tomando una vereda por la que creía que estaba la pista, porque en su experiencia de llegada había olvidado buscar el área deportiva.

Era de madrugada y no había nadie más que él vagando por toda la propiedad universitaria. Empezó a subir la velocidad para llegar a su punto más alto, si no encontraba la pista no importaba, mientras hubiera un camino serviría.

Pasó más de una hora y no había dado con su objetivo, en su lugar, había encontrado un gran lago que decidió rodear a fin de poder regresar por el mismo camino justo a tiempo para ducharse e ir a clases. El agua arrojaba destellos de luz de las estrellas y la propia luna, parecía mecerse puesto que se podía escuchar un sonido como de arrullo, entre el cual además, pudo distinguir algo como una voz.

Se detuvo bajando la capucha de la sudadera y miró a todos lados, pero el sol no emergía en el horizonte y la visibilidad era pobre. Avanzó un poco intrigado aunque precavido hasta un viejo bote abandonado entre matorrales y rocas del que emergía una luz rojiza.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó acercándose; — ¿Todo bien?

Frente a él, de pie frente a la orilla del lago había una chica, con el cabello más largo que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, de color rojo brillante aún visible en aquella oscuridad difuminada por una pequeña fogata que se extinguía, llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla teñida a mano y los pantalones más horribles que jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado. Ella giró el rostro para verle y Minato no pudo sino quedarse en su lugar con la sensación de que no debió abrir la boca.

—No es tu asunto. — le dijo antes de echar a correr.

Minato parpadeo varias veces, no porque la chica lo hubiera desconectado de todo pensamiento inteligente, sino porque simplemente, en el instante que le tomó desviar la mirada para ver el fuego, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Aún no se nota mucho el contexto temporal, pero espero que lo disfruten._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. 2 Desvelo

**Desvelo**

Minato siempre había estado orgulloso de sus habilidades domésticas, pese a que durante la preparatoria se había ganado muchas buras por ello. La camisa azul celeste perfectamente planchada, con cuello y puños almidonados hacían sus ojos más celestes de lo que eran. El pantalón blanco ajustado en la cadera y holgado hacia las piernas, hacía su figura estilizada, alta, y atractiva, aunque su elección de guardarropa no hacía mucho por competir contra trajes color naranja y camisas de flores. Los estampados no le iban, aunque eso no había impedido que se comprara una chaqueta blanca con flamas en los bordes.

Encontró su aula sin ningún problema, y junto con varios alumnos más, entró a la búsqueda del lugar ideal para tomar dos horas de Historia de la Economía Nacional…

Encontró el lugar perfecto, no tan enfrente, ni tampoco hasta el final, dejó el cuaderno de notas sobre la paleta de la banca y se quitó la chaqueta.

Cualquiera que lo viera estaría completamente seguro de que sentarse debía de ser para él, un ritual casi místico que iba en búsqueda de las opciones mas viables para pasar dos horas sin arrugar la ropa. Para cuando finalmente lo consiguió, notó a su compañera de junto.

—Hola. — dijo ella sonriendo.

Minato hizo el gesto de vuelta.

—Mi nombre es Mikoto Nakahara. — se presentó.

—Minato Namikaze.

El silencio se hizo presente en cuanto por la puerta entró el profesor. Su presentación quedó cortada ahí, pero para el joven rubio, que ya conocía a rasgos generales el tema que abordaba el hombre como introducción a su clase, su atención se había quedado en la joven, por distintos motivos.

Primeramente, resultaba ser la única mujer en toda el aula. Las mujeres de su edad que se interesaban en la universidad eran pocas, tan solo de su preparatoria el número era un cero ridículo, y la mayoría pensaba que era más importante empezar a buscar un esposo adecuado que ser profesional en lo que fuera. Él había recibido varias declaratorias en los últimos días de clases y su padrino había escrito los números directamente sobre el anuario y lo había guardado en la caja fuerte de su oficina "para cuando regresara".

En segunda instancia, su apellido activó su memoria y no tardó en caer en cuenta de que no era un apellido corriente y que ese era el apellido del Primer Ministro del País del Fuego, lo que indicaba que bien podría estar emparentada con él y dado que provendría entonces de una familia con fuerte presencia política, seguramente sus aspiraciones de vida no iban encaminadas a buscar la seguridad económica y social a través del matrimonio, como consecuencia, sería una estudiante en serio, una mujer inteligente e independiente.

No por eso menos bonita, como tercer punto de su observación. Su largo cabello liso caía sobre su espalda solo sujeto por una amplia diadema color azul ultramar con lunares blancos, de la misma tela de su vestido. Los zapatos tenían un tacón poco pronunciado, de color blanco igual que el cárdigan que descansaba sobre sus hombros, medias delgadas… y desvió la vista antes de que ella notara que la miraba y lo juzgara como pervertido. Que no lo era, pero vivir tantos años con Jiraiya, volvía un poco difícil ignorar al género femenino, especialmente si tenía buen ver.

Consiguió prestar atención al profesor y tras unos minutos se sintió orgulloso de poder considerar que tenía notas del tema.

La clase terminó y él tomó sus cosas, tenía media hora libre antes de la siguiente clase, lo que le daba tiempo adecuado para inscribirse en las pruebas de atletismo.

— ¿Y así acaba toda nuestra relación, Namikaze-san? — preguntó la chica con un dramático tono de ofensa.

—Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención ser mal conversador.

—Podrías compensarlo si me acompañas a mi siguiente clase.

—Bien, me alegra eso, no quisiera dejar a una chica ofendida. — enseguida extendió su mano para ofrecerse a llevar su cuaderno también, pero ella lo pegó contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza. Ante eso, Minato solo pudo sonreír y apartarse para dejarla pasar.

—Pensaba usar este descanso para anotarme a las pruebas de atletismo, pero no tengo ni idea de en dónde está el área deportiva.

Mikoto hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios pintados de pálido rosa.

—Un deportista.

—Solo me gusta correr.

—Supongo que entonces yo debo ser quien te escolte, me parece bien. Por aquí.

Salieron del edificio para encontrarse con el mundo de alumnos que ocupaba las áreas verdes y los andadores en una explosión multicolor de conversaciones y risas.

— ¡Minato-kun!

Minato se sobresaltó al escuchar el innecesario grito de Kizashi justo detrás de él.

— ¿A qué hora te levantaste? No te vi salir.

—Muy… temprano. — respondió girándose para saludarle.

—Ah, estás acompañado, mucho gusto soy Kizashi Haruno, soy compañero de habitación de Minato-kun.

—Encantada… Mikoto Nakahara…

Minato soltó una carcajada ante la expresión perpleja de la joven y no estaba seguro sobre si lo que la había impresionado era el pelo-estrella rosa de Kizashi o su camisa violeta con escarola, o los inmensos pantalones verde lima.

—Bien, los dejo, al menos ya confirmé que mi compañero de habitación no es un fantasma o algo así. — y se alejó de ahí con una risa aún más extraña que no hizo más que avergonzar a Minato, pero a Mikoto le causó gracia.

—Disculpa, no me rio de tu amigo, pero se ve que es divertido.

—Los es… supongo, al menos una parte de él.

— ¿Y la otra?

—Da miedo.

La pista estaba poco más lejos de lo había supuesto y completamente del otro lado al que había recorrido por la mañana. Y como el camino era largo, empezaron por hablar de sus horarios de clase, coincidían en varios, especialmente en la mañana. Después hablaron algo de sus respectivas preparatorias, algunos conocidos y el clima. Lo normal.

Había varios chicos haciendo fila frente a una modesta mesa que atendía un hombre alto, amplio de hombros pero de complexión esbelta que estaba de pie. Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás, las facciones de su rostro eran rudas pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos color rojo.

—Las pruebas se realizarán el viernes para todas las disciplinas de atletismo: carreras, saltos, lanzamientos y marcha. Gimnasia y natación será el sábado, todas las artes marciales el domingo. Estén atentos a los horarios publicados en las pizarras de anuncios de los dormitorios y facultades.

— ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de soccer, entrenador Yūhi?

—Todos los deportes de equipo tendrán sus pruebas conforme lo decidan los capitanes. — anuncio el hombre; — ¡Y nadie va hacer prueba sin certificado médico! — agregó con más severidad al tempo en que repartía los formatos de inscripción.

Minato alcanzó uno y buscó en el bolsillo de la camisa un bolígrafo para rellenar.

—No quiero parecer insensible a tu interés deportivo, pero tenemos solo seis minutos para legar a la siguiente clase. — susurró ella.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con los otros veinte?!

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, Minato escribió más aprisa, entregó la hoja y había pensado en correr, pero no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué tan apropiado sería tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla consigo. Ella intentó algo parecido a correr, pero la etiqueta de la feminidad y sus zapatos no ayudaban en absoluto.

Llegaron casi quince minutos tarde, tan sigilosamente como pudieron, entraron por la puerta posterior, deslizándose a algunos asientos vacíos al final.

—Oh no, estamos en problemas. — dijo Mikoto en cuanto el regio rostro del profesor se clavó en ellos. No les dijo nada, continuó hablando y aunque paulatinamente dejó de mirarles, el efecto que les había causado, eran tan acusatorios que los demás compañeros empezaron a girar para ver quién había sido el desafortunado.

Minato no pudo evitar el ruborizarse mientras que su compañera insistía en acomodarse el cabello que no estaba fuera de lugar.

—Es el Decano Uchiha, no sabía que nos daría clase. — susurró Mikoto.

Minato conocía el nombre y la reputación, y físicamente era el hombre al que le había preguntado por el supervisor de los dormitorios. Con eso se ruborizó más, había llegado tarde al registro de dormitorios y a su primera clase.

Para cuando terminó y empezó por primera vez el ruido propio de la salida de todos los alumnos, los dos chicos pensaron en fugarse, dispersos entre la multitud, pero antes de que lo notaran, el Decano ya estaba junto a ellos.

Minato iba a decir _"Tranquilo, solo fueron quince minutos"_, pero casi enseguida se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza.

—Señorita Nakahara, señor Namikaze. Si piensan que las cartas de recomendación en mi escritorio es para que su estadía sea más cómoda... — dijo con un todo de voz bajo, casi lúgubre; —Quiero para un ensayo sobre los factores que permitieron el crecimiento económico del País del Fuego, en los últimos diez años.

Ambos asintieron quedamente.

—Bueno… supongo que podemos vernos en la biblioteca más tarde ¿No? — preguntó Minato una vez que el hombre se hubo marchado.

—Supongo, mi última clase termina a las seis.

—Yo termino a las cuatro, así que nos veremos en la biblioteca entonces.

Minato tomo otras dos clases antes de terminar el día, y aún así tenía dos horas libres antes de esperar a Mikoto, así que tomó su auto y condujo hacia la pequeña ciudad para hacer unas compras y llamar a Jiraiya. Había cabinas telefónicas en el campus, pero en la euforia del primer día, todos llamaban a sus casas.

—Hola viejo.

—_Estaba por tomar el auto e ir a la universidad para saber porqué mi muchacho no se había dignado en llamar._ — respondieron al otro lado de la linea haciendo que el chico riera con ganas.

—No lo harías.

— _¿Por qué no?_

—Veamos… ¿Quién está a tu lado? ¿Ai? ¿Tami? ¿Yumi? ¿Emi? ¿Las cuatro?

Fue turno para el hombre para reir.

— _¿Qué tratas de decir?_

—A menos que estés solo y aburrido vendrías, pero tú nunca estás solo, menos aún aburrido.

—_Eso es bueno, un hombre de mi edad debe dedicarse a disfrutar lo que le queda de vida. Saluden chicas._

— _¡Hola, Minato-kun!_

Un coro de voces femeninas le saludaron pero acabaron en risas.

—Hola, chicas. Solo quería decirte que estoy bien, ya me acomodé, mi compañero de cuarto me asusta, voy a hacer pruebas de atletismo y mi horario es terrible.

—_No irás a pedir una beca ¿Verdad? Deja eso para quien realmente lo necesite, yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus cuentas._

—Lo sé, y los agradezco.

—_Bien, bien ¿Y las chicas?_

—Hay una, pero no voy a hablar de ella contigo, aunque a propósito de eso, debo pasar a recogerla ¿Tú enviaste una carta de recomendación al Decano Uchiha?

—_No ¿Para qué? ¿Uchiha, dijiste?_

—Sí ¿Te suena el nombre?

—_Son una plaga en la escuela de negocios, el que no entra ahí es como la vergüenza de la familia. Mantenlos cerca, aunque no los recomiendo como amigos._

—Debo irme, te llamo después, lo prometo.

—_Mi viejo trasero no se moverá de aquí._

—Te quiero, viejo.

Terminó la llamada y regresó al campus, Mikoto ya lo esperaba y juntos fueron a al biblioteca central para hacer el ensayo, que en conjunto con las demás primeras tareas, les llevó más tiempo del que habían planeado, aunque quizás el interrumpirse para seguir conversando fue un factor determinante para demorarse.

—Te llevaré a tu dormitorio.

Mikoto asintió colocándose bien el cárdigan, pero apenas salieron, el frio de la madrugada la obligó a frotarse los brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Minato se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros ante lo cual, la chica hizo un mohín.

La dejó justo en la puerta y después el se dirigió a su propio edificio no muy lejos de ahí, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Que extraño…— susurró notando el vaho blanco que era su aliento.

Eran exactamente las tres de la mañana, el silencio era total, no había siquiera rastros de animales aún despiertos y el viento no soplaba dejando las hojas de las árboles inertes. Vio la entrada del edificio a un par de metros y frente a la puerta, una visión le obligó a apresurar el paso, reconocería ese cabello rojo en donde fuera. Miraba hacia arriba, a lo más alto del edificio y parecía no notar que él iba a su encuentro. Llevaba la misma ropa y pese a no llevar abrigo alguno parecía no sentir el frío.

—Oye…— la llamó aunque no tenía nada particular para decir.

La chica no se sobresaltó, giró hacia él muy lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó él a no tener algo mejor que decir.

— ¿Lo sientes? — susurró.

— ¿El frío?

—El aliento de los muertos, _ttebane_…

Minato tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolver su propio cabello.

—La otra noche…

—Hace diez años un profesor saltó desde allá arriba cuando le dieron la noticia de que su hijo murió en combate. A veces lo ven las escaleras, subiendo, y después pueden escucharlo gritar durante su caída, _ttebane_.

El joven rubio se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—… Yo… hace frío, deberías entrar, no conmigo quiero decir, bueno, si quieres ¿Tu dormitorio está cerca? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella no respondió, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó despacio, Minato entró rápidamente al edificio sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse de la mente sus palabras. Subió a toda prisa hasta su dormitorio. Kizashi estaba despierto, o lo despertó cuando entró porque le preguntó si estaba bien.

Pero no pudo responder.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Feliz aniversario Irresistiblemente Naranja!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
